The Fellowship on campus
by clear-purple-skye
Summary: Two Lord of the rings fanatics accidently transport the fellowship to this world. Hmmmm...what could go wrong?
1. STRANGE HAPPENINGS!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Tolkien's people!!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Hi, I'm Maria, and boy but do I have a strange story to tell all of you. I have no idea where to start, so I'll start on the day that things started getting strange. Anyway, I'm at college and I have to share a room. Luckily the girl I share with is Remy, my best friend since I was four years old. We say whatever we want in front of each other and it doesn't bother either of us. That's probably how we know we're such good mates.  
  
On this particular day we were sitting in our room chatting about which member of the lord of the rings fellowship we'd mostly like to.well you know!!  
  
'Legolas, is definitely the one for me without a doubt' I said.  
  
'No way, he's too jumpy, it's as if someone loaded him with caffeine and set him loose! I mean chill out dude!'  
  
We both fell about with laughter at her comment. When I had just about recovered I asked Remy.  
  
'Seriously, which one would you most like to have as your perfect partner?'  
  
'Without a doubt, it would have to be Pippin, because he's so cute and has total potential as a caring, loving and totally affectionate boyfriend'  
  
'Ok, well I can't fault you with that one, he's a keeper alright, but Legolas is still the one for me!'  
  
With that I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I seriously felt in need of a was! So after an hour of grooming myself, I rejoined Remy to watch the Lord of the rings *AGAIN* just so we could lust over our two favourite guys.  
  
As I was getting the popcorn from the kitchen I looked out the window, there was definitely a storm brewing and that made me a little uneasy. I hate storms with a passion!  
  
I drew the curtains and tried to forget about it.  
  
I went back to our room and settled myself down to watch the movie.  
  
Just as the scene of the council of Elrond came on, there was a huge bolt of lightening. Suddenly it went black. I screamed so loudly that I scared myself. I obviously scared someone else as well because I had a scream from someone else in reply to mine.  
  
But wait a minute.  
  
That wasn't Remy's voice.  
  
No wait a sec that wasn't a girl's voice.  
  
That was a mans voice.  
  
Oh god where was Remy. I reached out for her in the dark.  
  
'Oh thank god' I thought as I felt a figure beside me. 'She's still here'  
  
'Remy' I said 'where can I get the candles?'  
  
'I don't know' was the reply I got.  
  
It was a man who replied.  
  
'Oh god some man came in and ate Remy' No wait a sec that's stupid. She's possessed. Oh lord Remy's possessed.  
  
Ok now I thought I was cracking up.  
  
At that moment the lights came on and the sight that greeted me was one that I'll never forget.  
  
Ok so this was either real or I needed serious psychiatrical help!!!! 


	2. don't i know you?

Okay so here it is chapter 2 of this rather strange story!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone knows the disclaimers by now!  
  
I looked around the room slowly. Sitting in front of me was the strangest thing ever. Actually come to think of it they looked just as scared as I felt.  
  
They definitely weren't a weird mirage from watching the Lord of the rings too many times.  
  
They were really there.  
  
Just staring at me.  
  
Sitting on my bed was Pippin, Merry and Aragorn. Frodo and Sam were on the floor. Sitting on my desk chair was....well ok you can figure it out for yourselves. IT'S SO OBVIOUS!!!!  
  
Just incase some of you drew a blank. It was Legolas!! Yes he was there sitting in my room. Aghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I searched the room for Remy. Where was she? She definitely wasn't in the room!! She probably made a runner when the lights went out.  
  
Back to the situation at hand.  
  
'Um, hi there' was all I managed to squeak.  
  
'Ohh.she speaks' Pippin said to Merry with a total sound of shock in his voice.  
  
'Yes I speak' I replied sounding quite.well pee'd off you could say.  
  
Aragorn rose to his feet. Jeepers, he's tall might I add!  
  
'My name is Aragorn' he said. 'And this is Legolas' he pointed at Legolas who simultaneously rose and bowed slightly. My mind was on total overdrive and all I was thinking was between 'hubba hubba' and ' I wouldn't kick him out of bed' Yes before you say it. I am sick.  
  
Aragorn continued. 'And these two on the bed are Pippin and Merry' They both gave a little wave in my direction.  
  
' Not forgetting Frodo and Sam' Aragorn added pointing towards them.  
  
I waved at the two hobbits *I nearly called them midgets there* oops*. But they really are tiny. You wouldn't believe just how small they really are!  
  
' Wait a minute there is one missing' Aragorn said 'Where is Gimli?' He asked.  
  
Suddenly from the corner of the room we heard ruffled mumbles. I walked towards it to find four feet (or should I say to be correct two pairs of feet) sticking out of my beanbag.  
  
'Okay.that's a little strange' I said slowly.  
  
I reached down into the beanbag and pulled out a dwarf. Yes I am not kidding. I pulled a dwarf out of my beanbag. He hugged me. Yes a dwarf hugged me. It felt quite strange. No not quite strange VERY STRANGE.  
  
'Thanks lass' he said 'but you've got some more rescuing to do there's another one in there'  
  
I reached back into the beanbag and pulled out, oh what's the point in describing it all. I pulled Remy out!  
  
She looked sooooooooooo scared.  
  
'I just got flattened by a dwarf' was all she managed to say.  
  
'Yes Remy you did' at least she wasn't hallucinating. Ok so this is as strange as it could get. I was in a room with a shocked best friend and seven fictional characters.  
  
I turned back around to face the rest of the room. Making sure it really wasn't a weird dream.  
  
'That is Gimli' Aragorn said with a slight smile of amusement.  
  
'I believe I have introduced you to everyone now my dear lady'  
  
Of course I had known who they all were already but it felt too strange to say ' oh yes I know who all of you are, I read about you all in a book'  
  
' My name is Maria' I said 'and this is my friend Remy' Remy just stared at everyone before finally saying ' I'm going to lie down' She then walked to the other side of the room and lay down on her bed.  
  
'How did you all get here?' I asked the group while my eyes followed Remy around the room.  
  
'I do not know' Aragorn replied.  
  
'It is a mystery' Legolas added.  
  
Oh he spoke, he spoke!! Yay, he is rather gorgeous I must say * again*  
  
'Hmmmmmm.well all I know is that you appeared when the lightening struck making the electricity go off' I said.  
  
'Electricity? What is electricity?' Legolas asked looking extremely confused.  
  
'Lets not confuse anyone' I said 'Forget what I said'  
  
Pippin and Merry were yawning because it was really late.  
  
'Crap' I thought where are they all going to sleep.  
  
'I'll just get some blankets for you all because it looks like your going to spend the night'  
  
Legolas piped up 'I will help you, for elves do not sleep that often' 'Oh ok, that's fine come with me then so'  
  
We walked toward the airing cupboard in the hall. I didn't know what to say to him at all. It was all quite strange.  
  
Legolas spoke first. 'In your room I saw a small box with our faces on it what was that?'  
  
Oh crap he had seen the case for the Lord if the rings DVD. How exactly was I going to explain that??????!!!!! 


End file.
